Creepypasta x reader The Pure and the Wicked Prologue
by Shadowgirl44
Summary: As a kid you had to grow up not knowing what's going on around you until one night everything changes.
1. Prologue

Author's note:

Some of the later chapters might be a little longer than you think but i hope you enjoy them!

~Your POV~

I laid on the couch watching TV and just realized it was 10:23 pm. "Shit, I need to get to bed before Dad gets on my ass." I turned off the TV and quickly headed up the stairs, until I saw the lights to Dad's room still on. 'Damn it.' I thought to myself for a plan. Carefully I walk towards my room but the wood floor creaked. Dad yelled, "Who's there?! Come out or else!"

'Oh no, oh god I don't wanna be caught by him now!' Thinking to myself I tried to find a place to hide but all we had was a small plant. 'May be my only choice!' I hid behind the plant while Dad walked by me. Thinking to myself 'Now's my chance!', I quickly ran into my room and in my bed just in time. Dad quickly ran into my room and turned on the light switch. He looks around, sees everything is okay and leaves. Whispering to myself "Whew I got lucky this time…"

It's been ten years since my mom died. I can somehow remember what happened…

~Flashback at 6 years old~

"Haha Mommy, Mommy look what I found, a kitten!"

"Oh how cute (y/n)." Mother looked at the kitten and smiled.

"Mary? Oh you found a kitten, well isn't it adorable."

I gave them my best puppy dog eyes. "Can we keep it? I promise to take care of it!"

Mom look at Dad, "Yes but you must take responsibility of it okay?"

In my excitement, I yelled, "Yay! Thank you!"

~later that day~

"Mommy have you seen Lucy?"

"No sweetie, why not ask your father."

I went into the family room and ask Dad, but he hadn't seen her either. "Oh Lucy where are you?" Worried, I looked all over the place and notice the front door was open. "Uhh, Daddy how long was the door open?" "Oh I just opened it just tw-" And soon we heard a car screech, we ran outside to see what it was but when I saw a kitten in the street I thought to myself 'Please don't let it be Lucy, please!' Dad looked and there was silence. "Is it Lucy?"

"I'm sorry (y/n), but it is…" I began to cry over her. And later that day Dad bury Lucy in the backyard. Mom pat my head. "I'm sorry dear, if we paid more attention to Lucy, this wouldn't had happen…"

"Mommy it's okay, because of that I'm sure Lucy is in heaven.

Mom smiled, "(y/n) you're so brave but bravery won't last long, sometimes you need to cry ok?" "Yes Mommy"

~Three days later~

Mom and Dad got into a car accident, when they arrived at the hospital, Mom died and so did my Dad's heart. I thought how Lucy died, for some reason it felt like a sign to my parents, I just didn't realize it before it was too late. Since then Dad has been getting drunk to flush his feelings away.

One day I peeked inside of my Dad's room, he held a beer bottle in one hand and a picture of our family in the other. It no longer felt like a family…...

~Back into the present~

"Mom everytime I think of you, I can't really sleep." Tears started to run down my face as I have the sheets over me. "Mom I miss you..." I cried myself to sleep.

~Dad POV~(going a little back into the past)

"Who's there!? Come out or else!" I looked around with my beer bottle in my hand. Suddenly I heard footsteps running towards my daughter's room and quickly I went after them. When I arrived, turned on the lights to (y/n)'s room there was nothing there. "(y/n), I won't let anything happen to you no matter what." I kissed her forehead and headed to my bedroom. Getting my shotgun ready, I put it next to my bed and quickly went to bed. "Mary please watch down on (y/n), she's the only thing I have of you and I don't want to lose her."

~Later that night~Laughing Jack POV~

Standing in front of my next victim's house made me feel weird for some odd reason, I felt like this victim is…...different. I enter the house with no problem as usual. "Hmm from the looks of it, seems they had deaths in the family, hmm oh well." I shrugged my shoulders and began walking upstairs. I seem to found the father's room but assumed just the end of the hallway must be the child's room. I open the door and came to see her face, smiling as usual I have to scare her. Looking at her I realized she was crying herself to sleep and I felt her face which her tears seem to be fresh. "Sheesh this girl must of cried herself to sleep, hmm?" I noticed she has a mark on her hand, I went for a closer look but the lights of her room switched on. Standing behind me was her father with a shotgun. "Damn it."

~Your POV~

The lights switched on to my room. I opened my eyes to see what's going on and to my horror a clown was standing in front of my bed, taller than my father, no color what so ever just black, white, and gray. Father was getting his shotgun ready. "D-Dad?"

"Honey don't panic, okay?"

The clown began to laugh, "She would panic anyway! Maybe I should of killed you while you were still sleeping!" The clown was going to attack my father, I can't afford to lose him, so I pulled out my knife from under my pillow and jumped on the clowns back. "Daddy shoot him!"

Dad knew what he had to do, with my strength I jumped off the clowns back and Dad shot him. The clown took a critical hit, making him fall backwards to the ground and started to bleed out black blood. I ran towards my Dad's arms and was relief that he wasn't hurt. "(y/n) are you okay?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm fine." We both looked at the body and Dad suggested something about it. " From now on we need to protect ourselves, okay? I love you and I don't want anything happen to you." "Okay, Daddy and i love you too." Dad hugged me, but as soon he was about to say something the clown that was once lying on the ground, is now in a sitting position, clapping. "Wow that was touching but not for long." Dad began to shoot again but only made holes in his body and soon after he began chasing us.


	2. Chapter 1

(Creepypasta X Reader)

The Pure and the Wicked

Chapter 1

~Dad POV~

'That monster…..why is it chasing us?!' I shouted in my head, wondering why this thing is chasing us. Running from it won't help much, we need to run into the forest to lose him. "(y/n) go to the forest. It will at least buy us some time to get away."

"Okay Daddy." Holding my daughter's hand, I found a tree to keep her hidden.

"Please be safe and keep this charm with you at all times."

"Daddy what is it suppose to do?"

"In time you'll know" I look at her once more, she looks exactly like her mother. I kissed her forehead and smiled, "May you be watched your by your mother and angels." I ran leaving her in the tree to face the monster, yelling at him, "You will not hurt my little girl!"

After what I said in a blink of an eye i was face to face with the monster. Before I was able to move, I was stabbed in the abdomen. (y/n) was looking at me, can feel him tear me apart. Seeing her before I died was something I couldn't explain but it felt like a great feeling…..

~Laughing Jack POV~

I was having fun killing the father, seeing him in pieces made me feel better about myself but there was still another victim left. "Hehe playing hide and seek are we? Come out, come out wherever you are." I stood there nearly three minutes to hear a sound from her but all I got was silence. "Damn it. Well at least I can find her sooner or later." I sang 'Pop goes the Weasel' and walked back to the mansion.

~Your POV~

I watch in horror of what happened to my father, I wanted to cry but knew if I did the clown would come back. I need to stay here for the night, to stay alive.

~The next morning~

I woke up remembering what happened to my father, I didn't want it to be true, I had accept it. Soon after tears ran down my cheeks, "No, I have to be strong for him."

I started to hear voices in the distance, there was three people: the clown, the man with a white hoodie, and another with a black hoodie but that one had a mask aside from his face. I couldn't make out two faces but I knew where they were heading, to my father's shredded body. All three was staring at my father's body before they started to collect his organs.

'No I can't let them take any part of him at all. It's just disrespectful to his death!' I thought to myself, 'I have to take action'.

I looked at the item that Dad gave to me and put it in my pocket to keep it safe. Slowly the quicky, I climb down the tree and took out my knife, which somehow I still have in my possession. 'I'm not letting them touch you, father!' I jumped on White's hoodie's back and held my knife to his throat. "I wouldn't recommend touching my father's body. Step any closer and I'll kill your friend here!"

The clown laughed, "Oh it's you! I was looking for you all night sweet lips!" He took a step towards me and I pressed the knife closer to the boy's neck which made it draw a little blood. White hoodie started to struggle.

"Struggle makes it worse, moron."

He started to laugh, "Oh come on it's just a body."

I growled, "IT'S NOT JUST A BODY! IT'S MY FATHER'S BODY AND I WON'T LET ANYONE TOUCH HIM!"

There was a split second of silence and the White hoodie spoke. "Whatever, it's not important to me."

"But to me it is! How would you feel if I stole your friends or family's organs?!"

"Okay, I heard enough." While hoodie flipped and the air rushed out of my body. My vision blurred a bit, it felt like someone squeezed the life out of me.

When my vision cleared up cleared up, all three had surrounded me. 'Shit! I don't want to die.' Black hoodie had me in his arms while White hoodie cracked his knuckles. "You made me bleed my own blood, nobody makes me bleed my own blood. Nobody!" He punched my stomach, it hurts, it hurts so much I didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

From the looks of it I'm going to die not having a life of my own. Then a voice cried, it sound familiar somehow, 'Don't give up, you have so much to learn.' I smirked, "You're right, I do have so much more to learn."

White hoodie stop, "What the hell you babbling about?"

I looked up, "YOUR DEATH!" I took my heel and stomped on Gray hoodie's foot which made him groan in pain and let me go. I quickly ascended into the tree, making my enemies panic a bit. I jumped on the clown and choked him.

"L.J.!" Both boy's scream his name.

"ACK! H-he-help me i-ACK AACK idiots!"

White hoodie took out his knife. I made the clown run into a tree and made him knocked out immediately. "Okay, E.J. this is getting annoying."

"No kidding Jeff." Both mades were charging of me and once again I ascended into the trees, waiting for my prey to feel "Safe". However, when I was about to strike, Gray hoodie disappeared. I looked for him and as I thought, he was in the trees with me, almost struck me with his scalpel, to my surprise. I was able to dodge his attacks but I took a wrong step. I fell hitting the ground hard, I couldn't move. My vision got blurry, trying my best to move, instead I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

A/U: Hey guys I know I haven't been updating like I should, I've been busy with school, friends and other things that are going on in my life but hopefully you guys forgive me for updating this late, sorry and I hope u guys will continue reading The Pure and The Wicket!

~Eyeless Jack POV~

Seeing a girl protecting her father's body was strange. Yet I find it funny how she is still able to get up. Now I have her in my arms, though she is a little cute, WAIT what am I saying?! Stop thinking like that, I better get a kidney after this. Jeff was yelling that he wanted to carve a smile on her face. But LJ wants Slenderman to see her since she had good but not great defense while fighting us. But what LJ doesn't realize that he's in so much trouble.

LJ kicked the door open to the mansion like an idiot."Hey fuckers! Guess what I brought home!" LJ began bragging about how he made two people scared shitless of him. I guess Slender heard the commotion cause he teleported to the living room as fast as he could.

"LJ, what the hell are you blabbering ab-...LJ, where did you find this girl?"

I looked at LJ so he can make a fool of himself, "Oh, I went for a kill and picked her out of random."

Slender backhanded him while I smiled under my mask. Slender was scolding him and soon enough girl was waking up.

"Oh shit. Hey guys she waking up!" Her eyes fluttered open and she shrieked before scrambling out of my arms.

~Your POV~

I felt someone carrying me, not only that but I hear voices in the background. I flutter my eyes open due to the headache I had. The first thing I saw was the blue masked, black hoodie. He was holding me for some reason and my instincts kicked in. He took a glance and scrambled off of his arms, taking out the knife I still had in my back pocket. " Where am I?!" The black hoodie gestured me to calm down. I looked at him in a confused way for a few seconds and got the message.

"No I will not calm down! You kidnapped me and took me somewhere that maybe out in the middle of nowhere with possibly more psychopaths and Slender Man standing her in front of me!...Wait…" I turned my head sideways and saw the legendary Slender Man in front of me. In panic, I dropped my knife and onto my knees.

"Holy shit. He's real."

He knelt to my level, "Yes child I am real, what else did you think I was, the tooth fairy?" I chuckled and blacked out.

~Slender's POV~

I sighed in frustration, "EJ will you put (y/n) on my office couch please?" He nodded and picking up both the knife and (y/n) to my office.

"Now for you LJ, you're going to clean out the basement, kitchen, attic, and Smile's shack. There will be no if , ands, or but and one more thing….DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DONE?!"

"Slender, calm down. Like I said, she was a random picker!"

"Random picker my ass! We had a meeting that no one should ever get close to that house!" EJ returned from his task, "Slender I've done my job and LJ was once again, napping at the meeting."

"Thank you EJ and LJ, DO YOU ONCE AGAIN, REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! THAT WAS (first name) THE DAUGHTER OF CLARISSA SOLRIA,THE QUEEN OF CREEPYPASTA!"

"How the hell should I know! EJ knew what was going on and didn't stop me!"

EJ spoke up, "Whoa! Don't put the blame on me! It was your fault you slept through the meeting!" Once again I smacked LJ for his stupidity.

"Your lucky that her dark side didn't wake up. Since you made this mess than you are going to clean it up and provide her with what she needs including the chores you have to do."

"Fuck. Fine I had to do them at some point."

I sighed and headed to my office. Opening the doors to my office, I almost forgot that (y/n) was on the couch sleeping. Once again I sighed and called for EJ, " Hey will you take (y/n) to your room?"

"Wait why my room? Why not in Sa-ooh I see your point." EJ took (y/n) to his room and I called The Puppeteer.

~Eyeless Jack POV~

I picked up (y/n) and headed to my room. On the way there BEN was spotted immediately, "Yo EJ, is that the princess you're holding?"

"How did you know?"

"Slender was yelling from the top of his lungs." He said walking up to (y/n) and I.

Sarcastically I replied, "Really? I didn't noticed, anyway what do you want?"

He smirked a bit, "I just wanted to take a look at the princess, and just wanting to know if she's cute or not."

I sighed knowing BEN is going to keep questioning me what she looked like, "Alright have a quick look, I have to put her in my room." I let BEN have a look.

BEN took a glance, "Wow she's a lot prettier than I imagine. Wait what's that mark on her left hand?"

I tried to take a look, "Argh, I don't know take a look at it I can't really see it." BEN takes a look at it, "Dude! She has Hell's Gate!" I stood there processing what BEN had said.

"BEN I'm going to tell Slender what you just found and see what he knows something about it." He nodded then left to haunt a kid for playing his game and I headed to my room. Entering, I put (y/n) on my bed, now that I'm looking at her, she looks so calm and peaceful. I just hope no one enters my room today.

I exited the room and closed the door, so just happens Slender was walking by (and since I used my voice today I'm going to sign language) 'Hey Slender?'

Slender turned to face me, "Yes my child?"

'Do you know anything about the mark on (y/n)'s hand? BEN was the first to noticed but not sure about LJ.'

"Hm I'll check on that later but do you know what mark is it?" he asked curiously.

'Yea it was Hell's Gate.'

He rubbed his chin and went into deep thoughts...at least it seems like it, "Have (y/n) come by my office as soon as possible." I nodded and headed to the living room. As I went in, I saw BEN come home earlier than usual, LJ taking a nap, not doing his chores of course, Jeff sharpening his knives, Sally playing with her bear, and the Puppeteer reading my book….wait! He's reading my book?! 'Puppeteer, what the living hell are you doing here and reading my book?'

"Oh because Slender asked me to come over, oh by the way, your book is good"

'Uh thanks?'

"Well see ya!" Cursing under my breath I sat in the seat and begin to read soon zoning out.

~Slender POV~

Working to find out how (y/n) has Hell's Gate on her hand was more work than I expected, soon the there was a knock on my door, "WHAT?! I'M BUSY!"

"Slender it's me, Puppeteer."

"Oh pardon for my behavior, come in." Puppeteer walks in and sits in the chair in front of my desk. "How was your trip?"

"It was good, killed a few people. So what do want to know?"

I shifted in my seat, "Do know about (y/n), princess of Creepypasta?"

"Oh wait let me guess, LJ went and disturbed her life?"

"Yes, thanks to him we are taking her into a new life."

"I figured. Oh, by any chance did you happen to seen Hell's Gate on her?"

"Why yes actually EJ and BEN made the discovering, but how did you know?"

"Before Clarissa died, she asked me personally to keep an eye of her until her time comes while making sure Zalgo doesn't interfere."

"I see, well I shall add that to the folder, but it doesn't explain why she the gate."

"Well it was originally her father's mark, he was the gatekeeper, but when his heart was broken he did want to do anything with it and gave it to her."

"Well now we know what to protect."

"There's something else you should know." He stood up, "In order for her to stay stable, she needs to be a Creepypasta like the rest of us if not then you know what happens. Oh and here's the catch, she has to marry one of them."

"I understand but the others won't, thank you for the information. And please continue to keep an eye on her."

"Will do." Puppeteer left and Sally walks into my office then crawls onto my lap.

"Slendy can we play?"

"Yes child but after I finished this paperwork." She gives me a pouty face, "Aww ok."

"Oh Sally remember when you told me you wanted another sister?"

"Yes, wait! Am I getting a new sister?!"

"Yes but guess what? She's an actual princess."

"Really? Can I see her now?"

"No she needs rest, LJ hurt her while he was out killing like he wasn't supposed to."

"Oh ok then, I'm going to play with Jane."

"Alright well play safe" She nodded and left my office while I resume my paperwork.


End file.
